


Falling Stars

by Earthspark



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthspark/pseuds/Earthspark
Summary: Self-indulgent poetry, guys. Pure character descriptions.If I now rage in my dragonI pray you do not think me unwise-Although, you see, with all my people,All my books are now ashes too.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chang Wufei

Intrepid, I try

For my own heart's sake

Lost amid the flowers. 

I carry her still

With every blow I strike

She strikes with me

Hot passion mingling with mine.

I was too staid; I was not fierce.

No more.

I had carefully tucked away

All fiery feelings

Sublimated into words and ancient deeds 

Histories and philosophies

I studied them all. 

Then fire, and a shattering emptiness.

Her life, their lives...

I, without her blazing spirit, began my journey.

Journey but lately begun, I lost the rest. 

Family and childhood friends,

Wise teachers gravely listened to

And gone, quite gone, at the merest 

Push of a button.

If I now rage in my dragon

I pray you do not think me unwise-

Although, you see, with all my people,

All my books are now ashes too.


	2. Quatre Raberba Winner

My weapons curve in graceful arcs,

One, two, like my sister's ballet.

Shields reinforce, inner and outer.

Why am I here? I briefly wonder.

A careful

Elegance and opulence

Enfolded my childhood, burdened

By duty

And checkered by

The pain of the story of my birth.

Is it true? I no longer know

Nor do I wonder. I know myself

Worlds within and worlds without

Better than most could imagine.

But why am I here? Is it because

A hurt and willful child, stolen

Found friends and honor among thieves?

Rashid, more father than Father ever was. 

I saw our ideals. And I saw them fail

People unnumbered as grains of sand and I 

_Felt _them wink out like stars.

Not fighting did not seem to be ending it

As the net drew closer around my colonies

And my people looked for a leader,

And found...only platitudes.

He believed what he said. I respect him for that.

And, do you know? I wanted his dream to work,

More than anyone could imagine.

But...

You must understand. I could see what to do.

I always could.

Combining much too feeling heart

With a clear and focused mind

I knew I could do it. Is that hubris?

I was only luckier than I could ever dream

Not to have to do it all alone.


	3. Trowa Barton

The first shape I remember

Oval faces, soft touch, warm...

After that, images come fast.

Rough one-armed hugs, hands

Hard from our cold life,

Accuracy, counting

One, two, three, are the bullets I have left.

They did their best. It was the life they knew.

Betrayal is a new degree of cold

Yet not altogether unexpected,

Sending cracks through a destroyed and destructive life.

I drifted through camps

Drawn by the constancy of metal. Funny,

How I found more than I had ever dreamed of.

I landed in another camp.

Strange tent, this. Bright, and striped,

Too obvious. I almost turned away

But then was drawn. Animals

Are easy to understand. Humans are animals too

Yet these I cannot wrap myself around.

Lions are easier. 

Knife-girl is good, but too soft for me.

What is this feeling? Love, I think.

It baffles me, but I suppose I curl into it.

A desert, and another battle.

Who is this man? Young, like me.

He surrenders? Is he mad?

No, this strange angel is

Just something to believe in.


	4. Duo Maxwell

I move like shadow, like lightning.

I am Death-

My scythe strikes and whooshes back again

In the silence of space.

Space can be lonely. I've been lonelier-

It's worse to have and lose than to never have.

I had a family-

Well, sort of. No, I did, and they were mine!

And...I failed them.

First by not saving them

Then by not forgiving their killers

The way Sister Helen wanted.

I took his name-

That's what I do, isn't it?

Who am I really? I guess

That's a question for another time

If there is another time.

I'm tired of losing family.

It's easier now to be casual, to pretend

People don't matter so much.

But, shhh! What do you think

I'm doing here?


	5. Heero Yuy

Steel gray walls and stark white rooms

Precision, speed, reflexes

Tests won by numbers

Clear wins, clear losses

Win. No room

For _almost_ perfect

For being tired

For being afraid.

None of that matters-

In the face of duty

I know what I must do.

I have my orders, but more...

This is the right thing to do.

I feel it.


End file.
